Lust of one, is the death of true Romance
by DestructedYaoi
Summary: Quick Update: I have been extremely busy with College lately, I get my quarter break starting the 14th... So for those who care- I will write another chapter during this break. Sorry for the inconvenience When Taikori MC first enrolls into the school of Miyabigaoka he meets the one and only Tora. And a fling begins. Many lemons involved


I sat in the perfect hallways of Miyabigaoka; pretty much it's a school for higher class, or richer people, to put it bluntly. I didn't belong here… But since my parents died, I was forced to live with my only remaining relative, my aunt Kibishii. She didn't want me, a supposed good for nothing, arrogant, and foolish bastard. But anyways back to this 'perfection' of a school… The uniforms were made with the strongest of material with an estimated thread count of 80,000. The uniforms color was white, with a highlighting purple around the edges. I had to admit, it looked pretty damn good on me, but the atmosphere, and all the other students around Miyabigaoka, just didn't sit well with me. They were stuck up, and really preppy. They all think their better than everyone else, and that seeing they are rich they can do anything and everything that they want to do.

But there was one specific group that I eventually grew to like. The Student Council of Miyabigaoka… My name is Taikori by the way, I am a new transfer student to the Miyabigaoka High School, I am 6 foot 3, and I have short shaggy disarray of black hair, with long blue strands. My eye is the shade of iced silver, and my skin was a dark tan. I weighed approximately 167 pounds. I was noticed instantly, because well I was the tallest, and most bizarre. You see I have a unique feature, I have been…. I guess someone would say I have been blessed with this rare attribute. I have a wolf tail and ears, which are the deepest of black, and shone like silk, in the proper light. And well, I have to admit it's a huge attention grabber… Which is kind of unwanted, but I've learned to live with it.

/

I was walking through the halls of this huge fancy school, on my first day; I got many looks and quiet whispers, of judgment as I walked passed other students, I simply held my head high, and smiled at them which caused them to be instantly flabbergasted. I strode past the Student Councils Room doors-

"Oi, new kid!" a cool collected voice arose.

I didn't hear anything at first and kept going.

"Hey freak! I'm talking to you!"

I paused; my fists clenched and my ears folded back angrily, as I turned around to face this voice. He was a decent height, of 5 foot 11 he weighed an estimate 143 pounds. He had deep yellow glowing eyes, and crisp short blond hair. But there was something about his eyes that captivated me, even though he appears to be a really sly, hell-raising douchebag.

"Yea you, come here." The voice chimed and pointed to the floor inches in front of where he stood.

I obediently walk into his presence, and towered above him, waiting for an explanation.

"Come into my office…" He bowed his head toward the doors and turned on his heels, walking into the darkness that engulfed the room, behind the doors of life.

I softly growled and followed. The room was a bit brighter after you hit the point of the window glares; it was very spacious and empty. He sat in his big chair, hands folded nicely on the desk top, and I stalked up to be a few feet in front of where it stood.

"Sit." He pointed at the empty chair placed in the outer corner of the desk.

I took a seat and looked at him. Still waiting…

"So you are the new kid, and your name is?"

I stayed silent.

He slammed his hands on the desk and stood, with an angry aura: "Answer me, when I talk to you!"

"… … … Taikori…" I softly sighed, holding back my timid feeling.

"Hello Taikori. I am the President of the Student Council. My name is Tora Igarashi. In case you didn't know, I plan events, make all the rules, and have complete power over this school."

I stared at him, and the only thought that passed through my mind, was 'Wow he has a big ego.'

"Where are you from…Taikori…?" He quizzed me, with his head cocked to one side.

I felt mocked, just by how he said my name. "Italy."

"Hmph... And what are your hobbies or interests?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"To help you pick your clubs, and don't question me."

I had a look of disbelief across my face, 'Is this guy serious?' "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never had a chance to try anything."

"Why?"

"Well why not?"

"Touché…"

I blinked, feeling interrogated.

"Tell you what; I will pay you any sum of money, if you tell me the reason why."

"You can't buy something like that. Trust and knowledge is something you cannot buy."

"Are you serious?"

"About what…?"

"You're the first person ever, to refuse a money proposal."

"I don't need money."

Tora walked around his desk and approached me, he grabbed me, by the collar of my shirt, pulling my partially to my feet. He then slammed me down onto the desk top, pinning my hands above my head. I flinched, because of the sudden violence; I was beginning to feel afraid. I gasped softly, and looked up at him, with a pleading look in my eye, hoping he would let me go. He simply looked down at me, with a devilish sadistic look, glazing his eyes. He smirked, as he forcefully crashed his lips against mine, kissing me hungrily. I squirmed, trying to escape; I didn't want to do this. He bit my lip forcefully, as his free hand, trailed down my arm, to my shoulder, then across my collar bone. Loosening my tie, he began to undo the buttons of my shirt, I felt helpless, as I was stripped of my shirt, his hand roamed my exposed flesh, tracing every muscle and scar. Occasionally flicking his finger against my nipples, he released my lips, and began trailing kisses down my cheek to my neck, collar bone… chest. Tora's lips wrapped themselves around my nipple, sucking at it harshly, letting his hand roam, down to my waist, then the hem of my pants. I quivered and stayed silent, too afraid to move or make a sound. He began to move down leaving kiss marks all over my upper body, as he made his way down to my waist. Swiftly unbuttoning my pants, they were removed quickly, along with my boxers, he paused and smirked as he grasped my penis in his fingers and tugged at it harshly. My back arched and my face grew hot. Before he continued he brought himself back up and kissed me again, then he latched himself on my neck sucking at it aggressively.

Just as he began to move himself back to my lower body, there was a knock at the door. He growled angrily and yelled to the doors: "I'm busy!"

"Prez… This is important. Please allow me to enter."

"I told you I'm fucking busy!"

"President… Please, it's urgent."

He growled again, and relocated off of me, and permitted me to get re-dressed. I was trembling like crazy as I sat silently in the chair again.

"Thank-you Prez… And I apologize for interrupting… are you in a…Meeting. But there has been an incident between a couple of our students and those at the Seika High School. It has been causing misfortune among our students. And I need you to help clear things up."

"… … …" I was trying to compose myself.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry."

The student left and Tora continued to question me. The day had come to an end, moments after he was finished. He asked the most bogus of questions, and simply stared at me the remainder of the time. I had to quickly rush home so I didn't upset Aunt Kibishii. I dashed through the busy streets, dodging the other persons that engulfed the streets; I had 2 minutes left to reach the house. I approached the front gate; I leaped the steps, and knocked at the door before entering.

"Obasan… I'm home." I walked past the kitchen door way, when a glass bottle was thrown at me.

The bottle just grazed across my forehead, when it connected with the wall, the impact made the bottle shatter, and the shards impaled my flesh, piercing every part of my exposed skin. The liquor that lingered on the glass shards stung my wounds. I was shocked and pretty much paralyzed, as she approached me, shoving me against the wall she began to swing at my face, with every contact her hand had to me, drove the glass shards deeper within my flesh.

"You're late, you worthless bastard!" She struck me again, "How dare you make me wait! I had plans today, and now I'm late because I had to wait for your sorry ass to get home."

I looked at her in disbelief, I wasn't even late….

"All I want from you is for you to listen. Is that so much to fucking ask for?"

I didn't know if I should respond to this… Last time she asked something I answered her, and she got even angrier at me, and it seems when she wants me to speak I don't, and when she doesn't I do. It's really difficult, and frustrating. So I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't nod at me! Answer me when I talk to you!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and whipped me into the kitchen.

I stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. I don't know why I take this bull shit from her, but I believe that part of the reason why, is that she's my last remaining relative, and I sort of love her. There's that, and I would never hit a female…

All I could do was sit there and take it. She shoved me back again, as I ran into the stove. She slammed my head down onto the element holding my head there securely as she turned the burner on. I was safe for a few brief seconds at least. The element began to heat up, it made my face grow warm, and I was nearly breaking a sweat, as it increasingly got hotter and hotter. Once it hit a certain temperature, I began to squirm; I couldn't let her do this to me. I was struggling, pushing myself up, my hands placed on either side of me for support, I wanted to get free, but I didn't want to hurt Obasan in the process. She kicked my knee out causing me to rest back on the element, it as hot as it could go. I felt the coiled rings embedding themselves within my skin.

I cried out in shrilling pain, and all she did was smirk, and tightly hold my head in place. Tainted tears began to stroll down my cheeks, when they hit the element, it would sizzle and steam. That steam burned my eyes, as the constant vapour continued to linger. She released my head, and then dragged me to the stairwell door. Opening with great force, she kicked me down, the 15 cemented stairs. I hit each and every one of them on my way down, getting more scrapes and bruises. I looked up at her, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't want to see your ugly mug anymore. Good night." She slammed the door, and locked it securely.

I sighed, and shakily rose to my feet. I staggered over to my single mattress, I got re-dressed then I sat down, reaching for the tiny mirror and something… Anything… That could help me to remove the glass shards. I sat there for hours peeling the shards out of my face. The way I had to hold my head, made it so my arm would brush against my burn, with every little twist and pull… It hurt like a fucking bitch. After I removed the majority of the glass, I sighed softly and laid my head against the cool wall. It helped soothe the burning sensation that overwhelmed the right side of my face. I sat there quietly for hours, until I fell asleep.

_=It was cold, and the scent of fresh rain, filled my senses, as I stood in the darkness. I heard faint whispers around me, in a language I thought I couldn't understand. I stayed silent and listened trying to pinpoint any word, phrase, anything I could that I would possibly know. I closed my eyes, so that my other senses would be enhanced and I could concentrate on the voices. My ears perked and flickered slightly as the voices became auditable. _

"_Tai….Taikori…"_

_My expression was full of surprise._

"_Tai…"_

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"_Tai….."_

_I opened my mouth to speak again, but my voice failed. I was confused and didn't know what was going on, when a bright flash of light lit up the darkness, and I could see myself hovering over a body, that other being of me was looking at his hands as blood dripped from the fingertips. He had a demonic cruel smile spread across his face from ear to ear. His head slowly raised, both eyes glowing a terrifying yellow, he lifted a hand a pointed at me. As the blood dripped from his fingers he laughed illogically, it deafened me as everything went dark and a deranged voice echoed. =_

"Taikori…! Taikori! Get your ass up!"

I stirred slightly.

"Taikori…! Get your fucking lazy ass out of bed!"

I slowly began to wake up and groaned softly, pain still coursing throughout my body.

I gently rubbed my eyes, and replied: "I'm sorry. I'm now awake Obasan."

"You're going to be late! So hurry your god damn ass up!"

"I know. I'm sorry Obasan." I quickly got up, and walked to the stairs ignoring all my pain.

"Get yourself cleaned up." She told me as I walked up the stairs. "You have 5 minutes."

I nodded as I walked past her, uniform and hoody in hand. I swiftly entered the bathroom, and locked myself inside.

I sighed as I looked at myself through the mirror, and thought out loud: "Well aren't you just gorgeous" I said sarcastically.

I stripped down and stepped into the bathtub. I twisted the knob of the shower making the water practically hot enough to scold me. I stood there letting the water engrave into my skin; it felt like I was in there for hours, until I heard a harsh banging against the door.

"Your five minutes are up! Get your ass out of my fucking bathroom!"

I sighed, and quickly washed my hair, hopping out; I speedily dried off and clothed myself. I didn't bother with my hair, as I slipped out of the bathroom, then out the front door.


End file.
